Daughter Of the Devil
by Dawn Sinclair
Summary: Lyssa isn't a normal witch, she's the daughter of a once very powerful man. She's back at Hogwarts this year, but this isn't a normal year, this year she has to finish what he started so many years ago. Can she?


"LYSSA!" Blaise's voice rang threw the entranceway. Lyssa smirked, hugging him tightly.

"Nice to see you too Blaise." She laughed lightly. She looked at a house elf as it carried her bags away. She turned towards Blaise once more.

"So who all is coming to your party this evening Mr. Zabini?" Blaise gave her a small half smile.

"Every seventh year pretty much. Including Pansy, Millicent, Draco, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Nott." Blaise rattled off, looking slightly unhappy. "But I'll be damned if any of the blood traitors step into any other room but the ballroom." He hissed. He shook his head as his mother walked into the room. Lyssa smirked at Blaise before looking towards his mother.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Zabini." She faked a smile towards the older women. She looked up, smiling instantly at the mere sight of her.

"Why, hello Lyssa, I trust your well?" Lyssa nodded, stealing a glance at a fuming Blaise. "May I ask you as to why you have invited that Potter boy?" Mrs. Zabini smiled mockingly.

"Those were my orders dear girl, I would never disobey orders." Lyssa nodded curtly, suddenly uninterested in the conversation at hand. Taking note of this, Mrs. Zabini quickly changed topics.

"Blaise, be a dear and show Lyssa to her room. There is a dress laid out for you there." Lyssa smiled sweetly at the women before following Blaise. Once they were out of ear range of her Lyssa jumped on Blaise's back, kissing his neck.

"I missed you this summer. I've been so bored with dad and his stupid plots." She sighed, nibbling on Blaise's ear. Blaise chuckled.

"Any new "plots" this year your working on?" She sighed once more.

"Of course I am. Starting tonight." She said with a devious grin spreading across her flawless face. Finally they reached the door leading into the room she would be staying in until they left for Hogworts in a few days. Lyssa jumped down off of Blaise's back. She lightly kissed his cheek before entering her room.

"I'll be back in 2 hours so we can make our entrance alright?" Blaise asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sounds good. How long do we teenagers have to endure the ballroom anyways?" She knew full well that it was always less time then the adults.

"Oh about 2 hours or so." Blaise mused to himself. Lyssa nodded, kissing him and shooing him out the door. Closing the door with a locking charm she began the process of getting ready. She picked up the beautiful cocktail dress Mrs. Zabini set out for her. It was strapless and light pink. It was quite tapered, the lowest part reaching her knee, the shortest part reaching up to about mid-thigh. Lyssa pulled her hair into a half pony, slightly curling the underneath. Lightly she applied a light pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. After slipping on her dress she found a pair of pink high heels with a cute butterfly attached. Once she was done, Lyssa looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful.

A knock at the door brought Lyssa out of her thoughts. She smirked and walked over, opening the door to reveal Blaise in a black suit sporting a white tie. Lyssa smirked, her eyes wandering shamelessly up and down his body. Blaise held out his arm for her as she stepped up, grabbing it.

"Shall we?" He asked, winking cutely. Lyssa nodded.

"We shall." With that they walked down the hall. The reached the grand staircase in front of the ballroom. Everyone at the bottom had stopped mingling and were now staring at Blaise and Lyssa. Lyssa caught Draco's eye with a knowing smirk. Once they had descended the stairs, everyone rushed over to talk to them. Lyssa smiled fakely as she shook hands, and hugged a bunch of people she had no interesting in even trying to remember. It was typical. Everyone knew her, she, hardly ever knew them. Finally she saw Draco, laced fingers with Blaise and walked over to him.

"Draco, right now, you're my savior." She huffed, looked worn out. "Some people are so bothersome I must say." Draco chuckled at her. Soon Pansy, and Millicent had joined them. Both were trying very hard to flirt with the boys. Pansy, of course was after poor Draco and Millicent was flirting horrible with Blaise. Lyssa raised a slender eyebrow at this, until Blaise shot her a pleading look. She smirked, walking over to him, pushing Millicent out of her way and placing her pale pink lips onto Blaise's. He smirked slightly into their kiss, pulling her closer. Once they pulled away, Millicent was glaring furiously at Lyssa, who smiled innocently back.

Once they were able to change into real clothes and party on their own in the rec. room Lyssa made her move. She laughed along with Draco, Nott, Blaise, Pugface. (Pansy), Millicent and Flint. Soon she spotted Harry Potter, along with the mudblood and the blood traitor. Lyssa walked over, linking arms with Elli, whom was very close friends with the Potter boy. Elli laughed at Lyssa.

"Hey babe, haha how are you?" Lyssa looked at Elli, a smirk playing onto her lips.

"Peachy. I'm being introduced to a mudblood, whom of which I have never said more than two words too." Lyssa chuckled to herself as Elli led her to Harry and the others.

"Harry!" Elli spoke cheerfully. Lyssa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She, after all, had a reputation to up keep. Lyssa was the sweet talker everyone loved. Kind of like her father....

"Harry, I want you to meet one of my best friends, Lyssa." Lyssa smiled sweetly at the sound of her name. Harry looked at her, his eyes wandering cautiously.

"Hello." Lyssa said, her voice laced with kindness, something she ultimately lacked. Harry once again looked her in the eye.

"Hello, I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry motioned towards each as he said their name. Lyssa smiled sweetly at each, giving them all a slight head nod.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lyssa." Hermione was glaring at her. Lyssa just kept her smile plastered across her face.

"So, your a slytherin?" Spoke the blood traitor...or rather Ron. Lyssa nodded, finding it futile to answer. Ron's ears began to turn a scarlet red. "So, um, are you seeing anyone?" Lyssa's smiled turn into a faint smirk for a moment.

"Actually I am. His name is Blaise Zabini." She chuckled, causing Harry to blush slightly. Ginny just raised an eyebrow. Ron sighed sadly.

"Oh, how long have you been...dating?"

"Since 4th year." Lyssa said both happily and confidently.

"Why have I never seen you before?" Hermione asked, slightly perturbed.

"You have, many times, you seem angry with me right now. I'm sorry if you got the impression I was flirting with Ron, for I was not. I have Blaise, and he is all my heart desires. Hermione, we have potions, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration together. I believe in 5th year we were potion partners briefly until Elli transferred in and I was her partner." Lyssa spoke both sweetly and calmly. Hermione's face had long since reddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What did you say your last name was?" Hermione asked with obvious desperation to change the subject rang threw her voice. Lyssa fought back her scowl.

"I actually didn't. I prefer to not mention that, plus I honestly have no clue what it is." Lyssa smiled, turning to spot Avery. Her eyes lit up instantly.

"AVERY!!!!" She screamed, hugging the boy tightly. "I missed you so much, you have no idea. You meanie bum, you were supposed to owl me." The boy smiled, releasing Lyssa from his arms.

"I missed you too Lyssa. I'm terrible sorry about that, I was.... busy." He smirked at her, before turning his attention to Harry.

"Evening Potter." Avery said shortly, before walking towards Draco and his gang. Lyssa rolled her eyes this time.

"He's so stubborn isn't he Elli?" Lyssa spoke, mainly to herself. Elli nodded, turning to Kirsti, who had just arrived.

"So, Lyssa, are you long time friends with the Zabini's?" Harry asked, determined to find out more about this girl.

"Actually yes. As well as the Malfoy's, Flint's and the Nott's." She seemed uncaring of who knew. Harry was about to question her once more but before he could she spoke once more.

"Oh my, I must say, Blaise will be unhappy if I keep him any longer. I promised him we would dance a bit. I'll see you all at school." With that she turned away, walking over to a waiting Blaise.

Lyssa smirked when she returned to Blaise's side. She smiled at Avery, whom had wrapped an arm protectively around Elli's waist. Avery returned it kindly.

"So?" Blaise asked, an eyebrow rose. Lyssa laughed lightly.

"It was fine. He thinks I am this nice slytherin girl he's barely ever seen before." Lyssa smirked; her mind reeled about the plans she was to complete.

"So Lyssa how was your summer?" Lyssa turned; a new voice had entered the conversation. She turned around, coming face to face with Pansy and Millicent. Lyssa inwardly groaned.

"Hello Pansy. It was just fine." Lyssa turned back to Blaise, attaching her lips to his. Blaise smirked into the kiss, his tongue finding its way to Lyssa's. Suddenly someone coughed, breaking apart, Lyssa and Blaise turned to the person. There once again stood Pansy and a very ugly, sad looking Millicent. Lyssa raised a slender eyebrow, looking rather annoyed.

"What could you possibly want Pansy?" Lyssa hissed, venom dripping off every word. Pansy re-coiled slightly, before puffing out her flat chest.

"PDA is gross." Lyssa started laughing. Pansy looked towards Millicent, a confused look on her pug-face.

"You honestly want me to believe that you stop my make-out session with my boyfriend of 3 years, because PDA is gross? I'm not stupid Pansy. You stopped me because Millicent is jealous." Lyssa paused, turning to Millicent, whom was wearing a look of fear. "Keep your dirty hands off him you cow."

Everyone gaped at Lyssa as the words flawlessly left her mouth. Millicent began to cry hysterically, she turned and began to run away, with a glaring pansy right behind her. Lyssa watched them, her eyes flashing red dangerously, like that of her fathers.

Once the party had ended Blaise carried Lyssa as he showed everyone where they could sleep or travel home by floo powder. Once everyone had left, Draco, Lyssa, Elli, Avery, Pansy and Millicent were the only ones who remained at the Zabini's house. Blaise sighed loudly.

"Pansy, Millicent, follow me, everyone else you know where you normally sleep." Everyone nodded. Blaise walked in the opposite direction, still carrying Lyssa in his arms. Millicent followed closely behind. Lyssa sighed, resting her blonde head gently on Blaise's shoulder. She could feel Millicent's glare on her, but kept herself perfectly positioned in Blaise's arms. Soon the hall, which they had been walking down, came to an end.

"The last doors on either side." Blaise said shortly, turning and walking away with a sleeping Lyssa in his arms. Pansy and Millicent waited for them to be out of earshot.

"I HATE LYSSA! THE FUCKING WHORE!" Millicent nearly screamed, a near by house elf whimpered and ran away. Pansy sighed.

"Well, duh, everyone knows that. Whatever Mill, forget Blaise, he isn't worth your time, if he's been fucking that. that thing Lyssa." Millicent reluctantly nodded, walking into her room.

Once Blaise had returned to his room, he lay Lyssa down gently on his bed. Slowly he stood up and began taking off his jeans and t-shirt. Lyssa smiled as she sat up, yawning slightly. Lyssa crawled over to Blaise, tugging at his t-shirt, ripping it over his head. Blaise smirked down at Lyssa, whom was sliding his pants down. Blaise bent down, kissing Lyssa hard, His tongue finding its way to hers. Soon they fought for dominance. Blaise pulled Lyssa's shirt over her head, exposing her pale white skin. Soon all their clothes were scattered around the room. Blaise knelt above Lyssa, kissing her neck lovingly. Blaise entered Lyssa, who moaned slightly into their kiss. Soon the two became a sweaty mess of flesh. Lyssa screamed loudly as Blaise grunted.

The two lay side by side, panting heavily. Lyssa soon fell into a dreamless sleep, curled into Blaise.

The next morning everyone met down stairs for breakfast before they left for Hogworts. Draco look up as Lyssa walked into the room wearing a pink baby doll tee with a rainbow and a short white mini skirt. Blaise walked in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her lightly and sitting down. Lyssa shook her head, sitting beside him. Everything was silent until Draco finally broke it.

"Blaise, I hear somebody got lucky last night." He laughed. Blaise turned a slight shade of pink, while Lyssa turned scarlet red. Everyone laughed lightly, except Pansy and Millicent of course. Millicent growled, lunging at Lyssa, who apperated away from her.

"Oh really. Get a grip. We've been dating for 3 years. He's my boyfriend and I will fuck him when I want to!" Lyssa nearly screamed the last few words, rage boiling up within her. Lyssa suddenly hissed, smacking Millicent so hard, she fell to the ground.

"I told you, you little fat cow. Keep your hands away from him." Blaise suddenly picked her up, kissing her neck tenderly. Everyone acted as though it happened all the time, which to them it did. Lyssa had a slight temper, especially when it came to Blaise. Blaise meant everything to Lyssa, and everyone knew it.

"Pansy, leave her there." Draco said firmly as the black haired pug girl went to help her friend. Pansy nodded, sitting back down. Avery soon joined them, having missed the action.

"Morning." he yawned, his arm wrapped around Elli's small waist. Lyssa smirked.

"If anyone had sex last night, it was defiantly Elli and Avery." Everyone laughed, except Elli, whom of which was blushing madly. Lyssa smirked, eating a piece of toast. Finally Millicent stood up, glaring at Lyssa as her pale pink lips consumed the last piece of her toast.

"ANOREXIC!" Millicent screamed. Lyssa merely rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what I could do to you. So I would learn to bite your tongue." Draco stared at Lyssa, shocked. She had sounded exactly like her father. Once everyone had finished eating, their trunks were brought down, and the left for the station. Soon they were seated on the Hogworts express. Lyssa smiled, looking around at everyone. In their compartment sat Draco, Avery, Elli, Marcus, Cody, Emily, Blaise, and herself. She had made sure Pansy and Millicent sat elsewhere. Lyssa sighed, resting her head on Blaise's shoulder once more. She had positioned herself, much like Elli, in Blaise's lap. Lyssa shivered slightly as the compartment door opened, in walked none other than Harry Potter, he froze.

"Um...Lyssa...your wanted in the prefect compartment, you to Zabini." He stuttered slightly, quickly leaving the compartment of glaring Slytherin's.

Lyssa sighed, her perfect smile faltering for but a second. She grabbed Blaise's hand, walking out of the compartment with a slight nod. Draco sighed loudly as they disappeared out of the door.

"Hey mate, what's going on with you?" Avery stared at Draco, fake concern all over his face. Elli turned as well, her eyes held Draco's; concern was evident all across her face.

"Lyssa mate. I've been waiting for her and that prat Blaise to break up since 5th year. It doesn't appear to be happening anytime soon now does it?" He hissed slightly, making Elli move away. He shook his head, intending on dropping the subject from mind.

"Draco, she liked you from first year on, but you should no interest in her. What was she supposed to do? Wait around? Then she got feelings for Blaise. So she's with him, because he showed that he fancied her. You lost your chance all on your own. Its your own fault so you might as well leave it alone now." Elli's words stabbed viciously at Draco, who kept his blonde head downwards. Elli sighed, shaking her head slightly.

Thirty minutes later the train lurched to a stop. Avery stood up, shooing Cody and Emily out of the room. Slowly afterwards, they exited, spotting Lyssa immediately. She looked as happy as ever, her hands still intertwined with Blaise's. She waved them over, shoving a little first year out of her way, turning around she shouted a sorry and walked over.

"Elli, a word?" Elli nodded, and for the first time, in three years, on the first day back, Lyssa's hand, was no longer intertwined with Blaise's. Lyssa walked in front of everyone, Elli at her side.

"What's on your mind babe?" Elli asked, her voice soft. She knew something was seriously wrong, Lyssa always held Blaise's hand at the beginning of the year. Lyssa took a deep breath, as if preparing to tell a stupid person a joke.

"Father's plans. I just don't know if I can keep my end up this year. Elli I'm nervous. I'm staying in Blaise's room for the rest of the year. I'm so nervous my father will kill me for failing." Her voice was a hushed whisper, filled with dread. Elli looked over at her blonde friend, shock evident on her face.

"You mean, we aren't room mates anymore? Lyssa, don't worry you always do excellent. I'll be right here to help." Lyssa's typical smile spread across her lips, as a hand intertwined its self in hers. Lyssa nodded at Elli, turning her head to meet Blaise's lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey babe. So you told Elli, you're staying in my room, so we can do naughty things?" Blaise for a moment held a serious face, before breaking into laughter, Lyssa chuckled softly beside him, nodding.

"Yes babe, that's exactly what I told her." Lyssa smiled, stepping out of the carriage, walking towards the school, which she had not missed one bit. Her father's words seemed to echo in her mind.

_'Do it right Lyssa, or don't come home. You'll be a disgrace to this family. A disgrace to my name.'_

Lyssa sighed, shaking her head. Once everyone had settled in the middle of the Slytherin table, they watched the first years get sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Cheering.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheering.

"GRIFFYNDOR!" Cheering.

"SLYTHERIN!" More cheering.

Finally the sorting was finished, and the feast was cleared away. Lyssa stood up, along with Draco, Marcus, Elli, and Avery. Lyssa stopped for a moment, her eyes scanning the crowd, landing on a familiar dark haired boy.

"KADEN!" She screamed, hugging the boy tightly. He smiled, hugging her back just as tight.

"LYSSA!" He mocked, laughing. Lyssa laughed, before punching the boy, quite hard.

"Ow, fuck Lyssa. I said I was sorry. I was scared of the Ministry searching my letters." She nodded, not believing him in the slightest.

"I'm sleepy." Avery suddenly said, yawning largely. Lyssa rolled her eyes cutely. Elli smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the Great Hall without another word. Everyone laughed, until Pansy decided she was worthy to join the royal Slytherin's. Lyssa glared at her, her eyes once more flashing red. Pansy stumbled a moment, staring right at Lyssa, before she finally spoke,

"Millicent and myself decided we should play a game of have you ever, with our fire whiskey. Join us pretty please?" She pouted, looking right at Draco. He glared at her, just as hard as Lyssa was.

"Sounds fun." Blaise smirked, kissing Lyssa's cheek. Lyssa smirked,

"Yea, it does, I want to know how much of a pansy, Pansy really is." Pansy sucked in her breath, fear evident in her eyes. Lyssa let a mischievous smile spread across her face as they walked back to the common room.

Once everyone had found a spot to sit, the game began. Lyssa sat comfortably on Blaise's lap, Elli had come down with Avery, and perched herself on his lap as well. Draco sat beside Lyssa, his hand rested slightly on her thigh, hidden from view. Pansy sat on the floor by the fireplace with Millicent, glaring heatedly at Lyssa and her 'Drakie'. Millicent as well was glaring at Lyssa, who let her gray eyes flash red. All in all, in the empty common room sat Lyssa, Blaise, Avery, Elli, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and of course, Lyssa's favorite person ever, Juliana.

"Fire Whiskey?" Millicent asked, as though it would appear in front of her. Lyssa rolled her eyes, nodding her head towards Elli, who, with the flick of her wrist conjured up several bottles of Fire Whiskey. Avery smirked, his lips finding their way to her neck, trailing down to her collarbone, before a loud cough brought them apart. With a glare, Elli turned to Pansy, making her cower, just as Lyssa could do.

Soon their game had begun, Lyssa smirked, looking around at everyone.

"I've never had sex on a desk." Lyssa laughed, thinking hard of what she had never done, which wasn't a whole lot. Elli, Avery, Juliana and Draco all had one shot, while Blaise, Lyssa, Pansy and Millicent had two. An hour later they were all drunk, Lyssa being the most out of everyone, Elli and Blaise we're next in being drunk. Pansy was staring at everyone, thinking of what she hadn't done.

"I've never cheated." Pansy slurred, an ugly smirk appearing on her lips. Elli, Draco, Blaise, Juliana and Lyssa all drank one shot, Pansy, Millicent and AVERY? had two. Lyssa stared slightly tipsy at Avery.

"Never ever?" Her speech was so slurred; it took him a minute to understand her. Avery shook his slightly sober head and smirked at Lyssa.

"I'm a true man." Lyssa rolled her eyes. Turning to a VERY drunk Blaise, who of which had passed out on the floor. Within the next hour, Lyssa and Draco were nowhere to be found; mind you no one was looking for them. Elli lay curled up into Avery's chest. Pansy had long since passed out next to a snoring Millicent and Blaise, well he was pretty much sleeping like the dead.

Up in Draco's dorm Lyssa lay sprawled on his bed, her white skirt and pink thong lying on the floor. Draco smirked, starring down at her half naked body. Lyssa had shaved her pussy leaving only a small perfect heart on it. Draco had soon discarded all the clothing, entering himself into Lyssa, they became nothing but a blur of sweaty flesh intertwined. Two hours later, Lyssa scrambled back to her dorm, falling drunkenly on the bed, her skirt half off and her pink thong now in the hands of the infamous Draco Malfoy.

The next morning was hell as they walked to class; Lyssa had her body shakily next to Blaise. Elli sighed shaking her head. Soon they entered potions and began a wonderful lesson with the Griffindor. Draco tuned out Snape as he stared at Lyssa. He knew, like everyone else, she loved Blaise, so he wasn't going to show him her thong...for now.

"PARTNERS!" Snape yelled before beginning to read names off of a list.

"Blaise and Avery." High-fives.

"Lyssa and Potter." Sighing.

"Draco and Elli." Silence.

"Finally, Pansy and Hermione." A mix of laughing and groaning filled the air. Lyssa let a smirk onto her lips, enjoying Pansy's misery. Everyone took their assigned seats without another word, letting Snape finish his lecture, ending it with a scroll on what they had learned last year. Lyssa stood up, unlike everyone else, she wasn't groaning. Blaise looked at her funny but she just shrugged her shoulders, handing something to Snape. Blaise then nodded, knowing what it was she had up her sleeve.

"Blaise, I might be late tonight, I told Potter I would meet him after prefect duties okay?" Blaise sighed, nodding. Lyssa laughed, kissing him hard, passionately. Draco glared from beside them, earning himself a confused look from Elli.

"DINNER!" Avery shouted, coming up beside Elli, kissing her quickly. Once everyone had sat down in the great hall, Lyssa groaned.

"First double potions, then transfiguration and then that stupid defense against the dark arts class. Its like they think we don't know stuff like that, which most of us don't, but I know it!" She slammed her head on the table, another loud groan escaping her lips. Blaise laughed, rubbing her back.

"So what all did you learn this summer Lyssa?" Avery asked, striking up a rather interesting conversation. Lyssa looked up, her gray eyes hard.

"Oh nothing really, perfected my Cruccio and things like that." Avery now looked very interested.

"Ah Lyssa, teach me?" Lyssa nodded, not really caring. And so their feast began. Once Lyssa stared eating, Kirsti walked over, hugging Elli from behind. Lyssa started choking on her food. Blaise and Draco both looked at her strangely, as she cast a dark look towards Kirsti. Elli turned around, returning the hug.

"Come sit..." Elli began only to see Lyssa glaring hard. She realized that Kirsti was not a pure blood and if Lyssa or Draco were seen with or anywhere near her, they would both be in for a punishment. Elli sighed loudly, she knew Lyssa was fine with Kirsti; she just couldn't let anyone know that.

"Um, Kirsti, I'll meet you in the library tonight to study okay?" Kirsti nodded, somewhat disappointed. Lyssa let her tense body relax as she watched Kirsti walk away. Her gray eyes had dulled in hardness, landing on Elli.

"You should know better Elli, that's all I need, him thinking I like mud-bloods and half-breeds." Her words stabbed at Elli, who remained quiet. Lyssa shook her head, showing she wasn't trying to be meaning, but she had to be this way, it was who she was raised to be. Elli nodded finally, walking away from the Slytherin table solemnly. Avery stood up silently, casting Lyssa a sympathetic look before running after Elli, who had broken into loud sobs. Lyssa rolled her eyes, seeming not to care. Lyssa finished her pumpkin juice before she too stood up and left. No one choose to follow her, for all knew of her intentions.

Pansy sat in the dorm, listening to Millicent sob once more.

"Why does he even like her? She's not that pretty, she's so ugly on the inside, why doesn't he see that?" She went on, as Pansy rolled her eyes. As Millicent went to speak threw her sobs once more, the door flew open; a cloaked figure stood there, eyes red. Pansy screamed, as she was stupifedy. The person's wand turned to Millicent. She whimpered a small plea, which went all but heard. The voice merely cackled before shouting,

"AVEDA KEDEVRA!"

The next day seemed to fly by until everyone found himself or herself in the Great Hall, with a sullen faced Dumbledor.

"I regret to inform you, that Millicent Bullstrode has been killed." Lyssa, along with Elli, Blaise, Avery and Draco seemed to all roll their eyes in sync. Elli turned, her green eyes landing on Lyssa's form wrapped in Blaise's arms.

"Now if you will all kindly go back to your houses for the night everyone except Lyssa, Elli, Blaise, and Pansy, our Slytherin role models." Lyssa's whole body seemed to freeze. Her gray eyes shot towards Blaise, fear evident. Blaise smiled, something he never did. Slowly, his arm wrapped around Lyssa once more, leading the group towards the headmaster's room. As they got closer, Lyssa let her body relax, the fear in her eyes to turn to nothingness. Elli in turn, did the same, the emotion slipping from their hollow faces. Lyssa walked out of Blaise's grip showing herself threw the door.

"Evening." Came his whispered words. Lyssa started to act normal, rolling her eyes. Dumbledor seemed to notice, his face sullen and hollow.

"We have a new student coming tonight, you three are to show her around. Pansy, may I have a word about your dear friend Millicent?" Pansy nodded, her sobs echoing threw the room. Lyssa turned, attempting to leave, but the door locked itself shut.

"Now Lyssa, your to be questioned to. I'm told that you left the Great Hall no more than five minutes before she was murdered." Pansy glanced over to Lyssa, her eyes wide in fear. She turned back towards the professor.

"Um, I didn't see anything sir." Pansy stated, her voice trembling, Lyssa had let her glare land on Pansy's back. Dumbledor nodded, sending her out the door. Lyssa stared after her, glancing at Elli, her eyes hollow.

"Lyssa." She snapped her head, her eyes red.

"What? This is pathetic. You have no clue what your doing. I'm going back to my dorm with Blaise, when you know what's going on, we'll talk." Her voice was still calm, yet she was screaming, her eyes a blood red.

Elli knew as well as Blaise that tonight there would be unneeded bloodshed.


End file.
